Hostage situation- The wrong bank to rob
by Thunderjax3
Summary: When three men try to rob "The bank." as Alex is there, he doesn't know what will happen except one thing. These robbers chose the wrong bank. What will Alex do? what sacrifices will be made for the safety of the hostages inside the bank? And who will Alex run into along the way?
1. The wrong bank to rob

**DISCLAIMER: yes, sadly I don't own Alex rider.**

 **Hope you like it guys! This is only my second fanfiction next to another Alex rider one called, "** _ **Brookland and kidnapping."**_ **I might do other fanfictions later that may not be Alex rider, but I have so many AR ideas so I might write a few of these.**

 **Thanks for reading! Rated T just in case of certain content that some people may not find K rating appropriate for.**

 **Enjoy! :|]**

 _ **LINE BREAK DON"T MIND ME!**_

Alex's day didn't start of good to begin with, and now that he had to go to "The bank."

He woke up late, as he usually had a strict schedule for his early morning exercise, and run, and when to wake up. Key word, _Early._

And because he was running late, he happened to be at the bank when he was.

The rain was bucketing on Chelsea that particular day, and the clouds matched Alex's mood. Grey and stormy. _Like Blunts personality,_ He mused with a smirk.

Alex strapped twin knives to his calves, a gun to each side of his waist, a longer blade to his back, darts and small blades in his shoes. He debated on other weapons, but decided against it. It was only a trip to the bank.

What could go wrong?

After thinking about it, he decided not to answer. A lot could potentially go wrong. But he slipped on a bullet proof long sleeve blue shirt instead of his previous white polo.

He sighed. When did he become so paranoid.

 _Because of Blunt._ He thought darkly.

He walked out of his flat in Chelsea, the rain immediately pelting him like bullets. _**(sorry I had to. ;|] )**_

Alex sighed. He was going to be soaking by the time he got to the HQ of MI6.

He got on his custom bike that his uncle had gotten him, and rode the now memorized path to "the bank."

His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead and clothes sticking to his body by the time he got to the bank.

He carefully avoided the spot where he was previously shot by a SCORPIA sniper. Looking at it with distaste, he stepped around the faded rusty coloured spot and walked into the bank, catching the security guards eye so he would know who he was.

The guard subtly nodded and Alex advanced forward, to the desk where he was met by a blonde, smiling receptionist.

 _Fake._ Alex noticed her smile.

He said quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself. "Rider. Um… Alex rider."

The receptionist, obviously new to the job but not new to the business, nodded quickly, staring at the boy with the serious, dark brown eyes. Her eyes widened.

"Rider…" she trailed off in amazement.

He was about to give his access code when a prickling feeling crawled up his neck, and his bullet wound throbbed.

Something was going to happen. He was sure of it.

He tensed, looking away from the counter just as he recognized a sound that he had never forgotten.

The sound of a bullet being catapulted out of a gun. The _Bang!_ And following terror.

He ducked out of instinct, and came face to face with a man holding a gun to his face.

He stared at it calmly.

There was three, big, burly men as far as Alex could tell. One was pointing a gun at Alex, one had been the one to shoot his gun in the air, and the third was advancing to the receptionist, who was looking terrified, even though Alex could tell she was trained for MI6. she wasn't that scared.

Alex scooted away, trying to look scared.

In reality, he wasn't fazed at all. This had happened many times before. He was used to guns. They would always be a part of his life.

The man with a gun in his face spoke gruffly, "move." and Alex allowed himself to be kicked to the ground with a _Thwump!_

He glared at the man.

The intruder who had given the warning shot in the air had a silver tooth, so he was to be named toothy. _**(first thing that came to mind.)**_ he said,

"Alright everyone! This is a holdup! Cellphones in the middle now! Cooperate, and we may not hurt you. OK?"

The terrified building complied.

Alex looked calmly at the men.

They had chosen the wrong bank to rob.


	2. Identities

CHAPTER 4.

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex rider!**_

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Alex laid on the ground, glaring at the intruder who had obviously no idea what this bank actually was.

The three intruders, one with a silver tooth, toothy, one with bigger muscles, muscles, and the other one with a tattoo of a snake, snakey.

That's what Alex named them.

When Alex first saw the snake, he immediately thought _snakehead is coming._ But these people didn't look like they were in snakehead.

He dismissed the thought.

Toothy looked down at him, and Alex pretended to widen his eyes in terror.

Recognition dawned on the robbers face as well as Alex's face.

Muscles was younger than he thought.

He was in the same grade as Alex, and tortured him while at school very hard verbally.

His name was Liam Black.

He had an older brother who didn't go anywhere without his bigger, mean, friend who drank with him, and terrorized random people passing random alleyways and mugging them.

The door burst open to reveal another man.

He was the biggest out of the other men, and wore all black, his face hidden behind a cliché ski mask.

Alex looked up at him, and schooched back. He didn't know who this other man was, and he wasn't going to underestimate him.

Liam looked down at Alex and snarled. "You." Alex scooched further back but Liam grabbed him by the collar, and not wanting to reveal himself yet, Alex let him, giving out a fake whimper.

"What are _You_ doing here?" he asked with distaste.

Alex stuttered, hating the feeling that he had to pretend to be scared.

"Just here t- to vis- er visit some- someone." he broke eye contact, taking his acting skills into consideration.

Liam growled at him, and without warning and with hatred for his fellow classmate, struck him across the side of the head with the gun, and let him crumple to the ground.

Liam walked away with a threatening, "If we start getting rid of hostages, you won't be in the lucky ones that aren't chosen. I hate you. And there's nothing you can do, so don't be a hero."

Alex merely looked away, knowing he could take the guys, but that would uncover him. He only would if they were going to hurt someone, he decided. Meanwhile, he would stay calm, calm others, and stay out of trouble.

Whimpers and cries of surprise and terror rippled through the crowd.

Alex clutched his head, and pretended to actually care about the pain, wich hurt, and smarted, but not as bad as other injuries he had attained over the time when he was working with MI6.

He could feel a trickle of crimson roll down his face, into one brown eyes.

But he'd had worse. This was nothing.

Yet he reminded himself that everyone else in the bank hadn't gone through what he had.

He scanned the terrified faces, looking for another agent, but so far it just looked like citizens.

Until he caught the eye of a familiar face.

Ben daniels, A.K.A Fox.

They locked eyes, brown with bright ember, and the silent conversation began.

 _Are you ok?_

 _Yes. I've had worse._

Ben frowned at that but the conversation continued.

 _What do you want to do?_

 _Nothing_

 _WHAT?!_

 _Until they decide to kill someone or something._

He breathed a sigh of relief. _Ok. meet later._

 _Ok._ Alex nodded.

They broke eye contact and surveyed the men that were holding up the bank.

The fourth man that had stormed through the door had taken off his mask, not wanting to keep it on.

Alex's eyes widened, and he looked back at ben, waning him.

Alex was looking at the face of Skoda.

* * *

 **Super sorry for the short chapter, I felt like I needed to end it there, and I will post soon! Thanks for reading! Hope to give more chapters soon! :|)**


	3. They have to try

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long I just got so busy!**

 **But no excuses! It's here now! Hope you guys enjoy it, I know I enjoyed writing it.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: me no own. :( oh well.**

* * *

Alex cowered.

Not because he was scared, nothing like that, but because he didn't want to be recognized just in case Skoda somehow found out that it was him who busted him and revealed him to the cops.

Alex hated Skoda with a passion, and Skoda would too if he recognized Alex.

Ben looked back at Alex and scooched closer so they could talk.

The other hostages looked at the pair with fear and the look that means, _are you crazy? You'll get us all killed!_

Alex had gotten that look so many times before, he had lost count, so he couldn't care even if they were to all get out of this without injury, or even alive.

But Alex would come up with a plan. He always did.

"Who is that?" Ben whispered harshly.

Alex winced and explained the story of him and Skoda.

When he was done, Ben just stared at him wide-eyed.

"Geez, when are you ever not in some sort of trouble?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm always in trouble," He said dead seriously.

Ben snorted, amused, despite the circumstances.

Nearby, a witness whimpered quietly.

Alex looked over in worry and saw a mom with a small child.

Overwhelmed, and angry at how they must be feeling because some lunatics wanted money, he crawled over to them, trying not to draw attention to them.

"Hey, it'll be ok," he whispered.

The woman's eyes were wild with fear.

"How could you know?!" she whispered harshly. She had green eyes that were brimming with tears.

He smiled at the child. "We will be ok."

The woman hugged her child tightly.

"Why is this happeneing?" She sobbed quietly.

He put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Trust me. Stay with me and you will be safe."

The child looked up at him, and he was shocked at how much she reassembled Sabina.

"I need you to trust me. No one is getting hurt on my watch."

The child gave a small smile.

The mother breathed deeply, grateful for the mysterious teenage boy.

"But you're just a teenager. What can you do?"

His eyes set, determined.

"No matter what the cost is, I will help everyone here. If things get worse, I can tell you more, but until then, which I hope will never happen, you just need to trust me."

The women nodded, and asked, "Is your head ok? Why did they do that?"

He winced a bit as he reached up to wipe away the small trickle of blood.

"I'll be ok, I've had worse, rough childhood. And as for why they did it, well, I'm not proud of it, but the guys, well, I know them…"

He explained how he knew each of them after assuring the woman that he was not friends with them, just victims of their earlier schemes, she relaxed and tried to hum quietly to her child.

"What's her name?" he asked, quietly.

She smiled at him.

"Rose," she answered. "Her name is Rose."

Sitting quietly, Alex promised himself that nothing would happen to anyone.

Everyone would get out alive.

He had to try.

* * *

Meanwhile, K-unit had just gotten a distress signal from Fox.

"Suit up men!" Wolf commanded.

They all got ready, and in the care, the medic, snake, asked, "what's going on? Why can't the cops handle a bank holdup?"

Wolf answered easily.

"It's not any bank. It's MI6 HQ. and Fox was the one to send the distress signal. He must be in there."

Eagle spoke up.

"Hostages?"

Wolf only nodded. They needed to get everyone out alive.

This is what they trained for.

They needed to help Fox and the civilians.

They had to try.

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry for the short chapter, I might post more next time.**

 **REVIEW! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
